It is well known that many drives for the working tools of a drawing plotter use indirect drive systems. They apply the drive movement displaced from the axis of the tool, or through intermediate articulated mechanisms which are susceptible to vibration due to the play necessary to their operation. This creates unwanted noise, and sometimes control of the tools is lost which may result in mark areas where they are not required. An indirect type of drive system is described in Spanish Letters Pat. No. 550,267. The following patents also describe drawing tool drive systems of the indirect type: European Pat. No. 0036842; U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,783; U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,047; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,276.